Elimination
by Qwil
Summary: In the end, what matters most? Angsty! Heavily implied MarVex. Rated T to be safe!


Kingdom Hearts and all listed characters belong to Square Enix.**  
><strong>

**Elimination  
><strong>Author: Qwil

* * *

><p>Marluxia didn't even blink an eye as Vexen climbed out of his bed. He realized that he was being distant; more distant than he should be after having been pleasured in such a manner. His lover seemed to understand and quietly began picking up his forgotten clothing that was strewn about the normally clean room. Marluxia felt his bed sink under Vexen's weight and he turned towards the wall slowly. Conversation was not in question right now. Vexen zipped up his pants and sighed. Marluxia didn't move. The weight was suddenly gone from his bed and he heard Vexen zip up his coat. The scientist gave one last look at his rosemary haired lover and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Marluxia turned towards the ceiling and brushed the hair from his forehead. Footsteps faded down the hallway and he felt a small ache in his stomach. He suddenly didn't have the strength to move, let alone think about his current crisis.<p>

His worst nightmare had come to fruition; he had to eliminate a traitor.

He had to eliminate Vexen.

Marluxia sat up in his bed, letting his sheets fall off his unclothed torso. He rested his elbows onto his knees and placed his head in his hands.

How could Vexen have been so foolish! The academic knew that he could not keep anything from him; his plan was now close to being ruined due to his treasonous acts. If his lover could have kept him mouth closed about the plan, he would not be in this position. The two could be together for eternity; they could stay together in bliss. Because Vexen had betrayed them in such a manner, the two men could not. Larxene would surely have his head if he did not do anything about the academic. He certainly did not want to be eliminated by a lower ranking organization member. Being eliminated by Larxene seemed laughable, but not out of the question. He knew that if he let this crime go unpunished, he would surely regret it. Could he be so merciless to someone that he shared so much with?

While he knew that he could not love Vexen, he certainly felt very close to the scientist. He cared very deeply for him, so much so that he found himself acting out of character around him. The normally serious man could be turned into a puddle of femininity from one kiss or by simply looking into his deep emerald eyes. While he could not be sure if the feelings were mutual, he knew that Vexen must certainly have an affinity for him to spend as much time with him as he did. They did not have to speak of their affection; it was understood by both men.

The war for the castle was well known among all of the organization members, excluding Xemnas, but not discussed between the two parties involved. Somehow, he felt like he should not have trusted Vexen from the very beginning. He was in league with the other higher ranking nobodies and this could only spell disaster for Larxene, Axel, and himself. For some reason, he brushed away the doubt and welcomed the academic as a friend. He felt an overwhelming sense of stupidity at how he had not noticed his betrayal earlier.

He felt like he had been taken advantage of by the scientist. He suddenly realized that Vexen could have just been using him for information. It was true that Vexen could have been physically attracted to him, but it was also true that he was only sleeping with him to obtain information for himself to share with the other nobodies. In all possibilities, he was a pawn in Vexen's plan. This idea infuriated him to no end. Vexen could be flaunting his weaknesses to Zexion and Lexaeus as he sat thinking in his bed.

The assassin suddenly found himself burning with rage. He threw the blankets off of himself and climbed out of bed. He quickly slipped into his undergarments and began pacing rapidly about his room. He "loved" Vexen, this was true; he also loved the thought of power over Castle Oblivion. Marluxia loved the thought of revenge even more than the two combined. A tough decision had to be made. Did he love Vexen or power over the organization more? Right now, he wished Vexen would receive his "just desserts" and be eliminated, but something kept him from appearing in front of Vexen and destroying his lover himself. He didn't want to eliminate him; he wanted to confront him and ask him why. Why would he do this to him?

Even though he was full of fury, he had to think rationally. If Vexen were to be eliminated, he would never have that kind of companionship with any other for as long as he existed. Was that worth throwing away in pure anger? It seemed worth it at this time. No one made a fool out of Marluxia. Alas, his time for thinking about the matter was up; he needed to meet with Larxene and Axel to discuss their plan further. He was not looking forward to the meeting. Marluxia knew that Vexen would show up wanting answers.

With a heavy heart, he finished getting dressed and opened a portal into the depths of the castle. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>The conversation had happened so quickly that it had spiraled into anger before he could control it. Vexen entered the room and Marluxia had begun arguing with him. The hatred brewing in his stomach over his treason spilled over a different topic: Vexen's experiment. Both knew that the Riku replica was a failure. He sent Vexen off to fight Sora and turned to his group. Impulsively, he ordered Axel to eliminate the scientist. Larxene smirked and gave him an approving glance. The next thing he knew, Axel reappeared in front of Larxene and himself. Marluxia gave him kind words and thanked him before exiting the room through a portal.<p>

He entered Vexen's room and laid down on his freshly made bed. The consequences of his anger hit him suddenly. It didn't matter if he had Castle Oblivion under his control; Vexen: his friend, his lover, his _everything_, was gone forever. Covering his face with his hands, he began sobbing uncontrollably.

What had he done?

* * *

><p>*Confetti* My first (official) fanfiction is done! (At 2 a.m. no less.) Who knew I had so much angst in me? I normally only read fluff. Oh well.<br>I hope that you enjoyed it!

Reviews are awesome and such! Constructive criticism is nice as well.


End file.
